inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sloan
Sloan Aldensson was the human male town butcher in Eragon's home village of Carvahall. He was the husband of the late Ismira and the father of Katrina. Role in Eragon Sloan refused to accept Eragon's "stone" as payment for meat, because Eragon revealed that the stone came from the Spine, which Sloan believed to be cursed. His wife had met her death there years before, by falling over a waterfall, and he wanted nothing to with it. In the book, Horst and Katrina interfered and Horst payed for Eragon's food. Sloan unhappily gave in. Later,he told the Ra'zac who Eragon was, where Eragon lived, and that Eragon had Saphira's egg or the "stone". In the movie, he does this only because he was threatened and even attacked; thus, in the book, it is possible that they threatened him or Katrina before the snippet of dialouge that Eragon overheard. In the film adaptation of Eragon the character of Sloan is portrayed by Steve Speirs. Role in Eldest When the Imperial forces came to Carvahall seeking Roran, Sloan betrayed the townspeople to them, and killed Byrd. He was then kidnapped, along with Katrina, by the Ra'zac and not seen by Eragon at Helgrind. Roran also saw the Ra'zac attack him by pecking his neck, and lapping up the blood. He was not killed, as revealed in Brisingr. Role in Brisingr Eragon discovers Sloan's true name and uses it to put several spells on him to force him to travel to Du Weldenvarden, and condemns him to a fate which states that Sloan will never see his daughter again. This compulsion may be lifted however, if he changes his true name, due to the fact that Eragon used it to separate Sloan and his daughter. He currently resides in Ellesmera, supposedly under the care of an elf, as he thought when Eragon went to visit him, Sloan thought it was another elf. Personality "Shall I gut and hamstring you?" - Sloan, during the Battle for Carvahall As shown by his shop, Sloan is a man who keeps tight control over the things surrounding him. Though he dotes on Katrina, he also attempts to control her, as shown in both Eragon and Eldest. He also apparently cared about his wife, as it was her death that caused his paranoia regarding the Spine. During Eldest, he seems almost psychotic, and is highly tempermental: * In battle, he is a bloodthirsty man, cleaving through soldiers' helmets with his cleavers. See above quote. * He insists that Katrina not go into the Spine, and when she defies him, he becomes enraged. * When attempting to force her to remain in Carvahall, Sloan is approached by Roran, who tells him that the trip to the Spine must go forward, and that he and Katrina are engaged. Sloan tries to tackle Roran, but instead ends up getting punched in the face. * Sloan then disowns Katrina, and runs home in tears; soon afterwards, he betrays all of the villagers, resulting in Byrd's death and Katrina's capture by the Ra'zac. *Sloan's appearance can be compared a lot to actor Donald Pleasence. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/id/thumb/b/be/DonaldPleasence.jpg/200px-DonaldPleasence.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males es:Sloan